The present invention relates to an electronic coupon system and, more particularly, to an electronic coupon system utilizing a coupon card on which data representing selected coupons may be stored for subsequent redemption at a point-of-sale terminal.
Coupons and discount vouchers are issued by manufacturers and resellers for a number of reasons. A coupon has the potential to increase consumer awareness of a product or manufacturer, motivate a consumer to purchase a particular product, reduce product inventory, and increase customer loyalty to the product or manufacturer. Most coupons are printed paper products that are widely distributed through a variety of media. Although coupons are most often distributed in local newspapers, it is also common to print coupons directly on product packaging and to utilize direct mailing methods to distribute coupons to consumers in a specific demographic group. Print coupons reach a large number of people and are effective in introducing some new products and in motivating consumers to purchase a product. However, print coupons typically have a low return rate. Further, print coupons are difficult to handle for all parties involvedxe2x80x94the consumer, the retailer, and the manufacturer. Finally, print coupons generate minimal information regarding the demographics of the consumer redeeming the coupon. Accordingly, although there are a number of advantages in utilizing a print coupon, their functionality is limited in many respects and there is a need in the industry for a coupon issue, selection, and redemption system that increases the functionality of a coupon.
This need is met by the present invention wherein an electronic coupon system and a method of processing electronic coupons are provided utilizing: a coupon card on which data representing selected coupons may be stored for subsequent redemption at a point-of-sale terminal.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an electronic coupon system is provided comprising a coupon card, an in-store kiosk, a point-of-sale terminal, a host computer, and a coupon data processor. The host computer is in communication with the in-store kiosk and the point-of-sale terminal.
The in-store kiosk includes a user interface and a coupon card interface. The user interface includes coupon selection instrumentation operative to prompt entry of coupon selection data at the user interface and to record the coupon selection data. The coupon card interface includes coupon card writing instrumentation operative to write coupon data to the coupon card according to the coupon selection data and coupon card reading instrumentation operative to read coupon data written to the coupon card.
The point-of-sale terminal includes a transaction data interface and a point-of-sale coupon card interface. The transaction data interface is operative to permit entry of transaction data representative of a product sale and a product sale price. The point-of-sale coupon card interface includes coupon card reading instrumentation operative to read coupon data written to the coupon card and coupon card writing instrumentation operative to remove coupon data from the coupon card according to the transaction
The coupon data processor is programmed to correlate the transaction data with the coupon data read from the coupon card by the coupon card interface and to reduce the product sale price by an amount indicated in the coupon data. The step of reducing the product sale price may be dependent upon receipt of a consumer authorization signal at the point-of-sale terminal.
The coupon card may include a microprocessor embedded therein and the microprocessor may be programmed to store the coupon data in the coupon card. The coupon card may include an account identifier and the coupon data processor may be programmed to record the coupon selection data written to the coupon card associated with the account identifier.
The in-store kiosk user interface may include coupon display instrumentation operative to display available coupon data and the electronic coupon system may further comprise product filter instrumentation operative to enable inclusion or exclusion, in response to entry of inclusion or exclusion data at the user interface, of one or more selected categories of the available coupon data for display at the user interface.
The electronic coupon system may further comprise a graphical coupon data storage, wherein the in-store kiosk further includes a kiosk printer, and wherein the coupon data processor is operative to correlate the graphical coupon data with the coupon selection data and to transmit the correlated data to the kiosk printer to enable printing of a graphical coupon selected at the kiosk user interface.
The electronic coupon system may comprise a report generator programmed to generate a products-of-interest report, wherein the products-of-interest report lists products identified in coupons selected at the user interface but not identified in the transaction data. Further, the electronic coupon system may comprise a report generator programmed to generate a coupons-to-expire report, wherein the coupons-to-expire report lists coupons from coupon data written to the coupon card set to expire by a predetermined date, and wherein the coupon data processor is programmed to display the coupons-to-expire report at the user interface. Finally, the report generator may be further programmed to generate a product tracking report that enables monitoring of coupons selected at said in-store kiosk and actually redeemed at said point of sale.
The coupon data processor may be programmed to display an attention screen at the user interface, wherein the attention screen is indicative of a product promotion. The coupon data processor may be programmed to display a list of selected coupons and cause the list of selected coupons to be printed at the user interface.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of processing electronic coupons is provided comprising the steps of: issuing a coupon card to a selected user and providing an in-store kiosk, a point-of-sale terminal, a host computer, and a coupon data processor. The in-store kiosk includes a user interface and a coupon card interface. The point-of-sale terminal includes a transaction data interface and a point-of-sale coupon card interface. The host computer is in communication with the in-store kiosk and the point-of-sale terminal. The coupon data processor is programmed to correlate the transaction data with the coupon data read from the coupon card by the coupon card interface and to reduce the product sale price by an amount indicated in the coupon data.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of processing electronic coupons is provided comprising the steps of: inputting coupon selection data generated at an in-store kiosk; storing the coupon selection data on a coupon card at the in-store kiosk; inputting transaction data generated at a point-of-sale terminal, wherein the transaction data is representative of a product sale and a product sale price; reading coupon data written to the coupon card at the point-of-sale terminal; correlating the transaction data with the coupon data read from the coupon card; removing coupon data from the coupon card at the point-of-sale terminal according to the transaction data; and reducing the product sale price by an amount indicated in the coupon data. The steps of storing and reading the coupon selection data are preferably executed via a microprocessor embedded in the coupon card, wherein the microprocessor is programmed to store coupon data in the coupon card.
The method may further comprise the steps of: inputting product inclusion data generated at the in-store kiosk and displaying one or more selected categories of available coupon data at the in-store kiosk in response to the product inclusion data; or inputting product exclusion data generated at the in-store kiosk and displaying one or more selected categories of available coupon data at the in-store kiosk in response to the product exclusion data. Graphical coupon data may be stored and correlated with the coupon selection data to enable printing of a graphical coupon based upon the correlation of the graphical coupon data with the coupon selection data.
A products-of-interest report may be generated, listing products identified in the coupon selection data but not identified in the transaction data. A coupons-to-expire report may be generated, listing products identified in coupon data written to the coupon card and set to expire by a predetermined date. The coupons-to-expire report may be displayed at the in-store kiosk. A product tracking report may also be generated to enable monitoring of coupons selected at said in-store kiosk and actually redeemed at said point of sale.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic coupon system that functions as an effective improvement to existing printed coupon schemes and that incorporates structural and functional features not previously contemplated in traditional coupon systems. Other objects of the present invention will be apparent in light of the description of the invention embodied herein.